Knightlife
Knightlife is a turn-based RPG and dating simulator developed for the PC. The game follows the adventures of a player-named Paladin who returns to his childhood home in New Murmoire after fifteen years, with the hope of facing his past and dispelling an ancient curse so that he can finally live a regular life. Gameplay Goals Knightlife has two main goals: To settle down into a regular life and start a family in New Murmoire, and to dispel the Paladin's curse. The adventurers that he meets during his time in New Murmoire are essential to achieving both of these goals. By spending time with them or going on quests with them, he can both grow closer with them and get closer and closer to completing his unfinished business. Miscellaneous Stats * Health Points (HP) - The character's vitality. When it reaches zero, the character is no longer able to battle. A "game over" occurs when all characters' health is drained. * Magic Points (MP) - The character's energy supply. Used when performing special skills. * Attack - Determines a character's physical power. * Defense - Determines a character's resistance to physical attacks. * Magic - Determines a character's magical power. * Resist - Determines a character's resistance to magical attacks. * Agility - Determines attack order during combat. * Mood - Represents the feelings of the other party members, which is converted into XP at the end of the day. Ailments * Bleed - An ailment that drains a little bit of the character's health every turn. Deals more damage than poison, but can be cured with any skill that restores HP. * Blind - An ailment that greatly decreases the Hit Rate of the character, making it very difficult to hit with attacks. * Poison - An ailment that drains a little bit of the character's health every turn. Deals less damage than bleed, but is generally harder to cure. * Stun - An ailment that prevents the character from moving. Fades on its own after enough time has passed. Plot Prologue: The Adventurer's Desire An Adventurer, a Mage, a Thief, and a Healer delve into Murmoire Castle, a long-abandoned and treacherous ruins looming over the town of New Murmoire. The Adventurer, who had lived in the town during his childhood, had been raised on tales of the riches locked within the castle, and was hell-bent on claiming the treasure and glory for himself and his team. As the group progressed, their numbers were slowly whittled away. When given opportunities to save them, the Adventurer left them behind and continued onward. When he arrived at the inner sanctum, where a dragon slumbered atop the mound of treasure, he was alone. He was about to kill the dragon in its sleep, when it suddenly awoke and faced him. It told the Adventurer that it would give him all the treasure and glory he had desired, but at a hefty price - as long as he continued to think only of himself, he would live in solitude forever, and his fallen allies would haunt him and the castle every night. Assuming the dragon was only trying to spook him, the Adventurer took as much of the treasure as he could carry and fled the castle... Chapter 1: The Paladin's Curse An untold number of years later, the Adventurer (now a Paladin after time spent adventuring in the world beyond) returned to his family home in New Murmoire. He was greeted by the house's maid and caretaker, an odd woman named Adria who inherited the job from her mother in his absence. Characters Main Characters |- | Adria Rogue |A maid that has been maintaining Murmoire Manor during the Paladin's absence. She tends to be a bit quirky and overly emotional, and is especially peppy around the Paladin. In battle, she out-speeds most enemies and has good attack power, but she tends to take more damage and doesn't have much health. Several of her skills can be used without expending her turn, but can eat through her MP quickly. She can equip Knives and Light Armor. ---- |- | Tanith Dragoon |A dragon breeder who lives with her precious pets on the outskirts of New Murmoire. Stony-faced, but relatively genial and very passionate about the things she loves. In battle, Tanith shows a distinct specialty for powerful and wide-reaching attacks, which is supported by her immense attack power. However, she doesn't have much MP to work with, leaving her heavily reliant on her Drain Fang. She can equip Lances, Shields, Light Armor, and Heavy Armor. ---- |} Important NPCs Items Romance Items TBA! Adventure Items Equipment Bestiary Enemies TBA! Bosses TBA! Soundtrack TBA! Trivia * The concept for Knightlife was inspired by a comment thread on another dating sim page. The gameplay also takes heavy inspiration from recent Persona games. Category:Role-Playing Games Category:PC Games Category:Dating Simulator Games Category:Fantasy Games Category:Ink's Stuff Category:Ink's Games